Kamen Rider WAR Worlds At Risk
by KaiserRider22
Summary: After a great war, peace is needed. But, that is not that easy. Daniel, somehow, end up in the middle of this. Having now to confront both, Dark Riders and Monster, he along with his team mates will have to face a difficult challenge, but can they make it
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Worlds End

"Where are we?" asked Kabuto, looking at the horrible place.

The sun was high in the sky, but it produces no light. Everything was dark, clouds of dust rose from the ground to the sky, covering the nine riders. The ground shine in a red light that makes it look as blood had covered it. Kiva was the first one to react to the scene, once the dust began to clear before them.

"I have never seen such a scene in my life." Kiva said, as he looks around.

Den-O looks at his companions and finally answers with a sorrowful voice. "This is Worlds End, the place our world will become eventually…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kabuto, who took a step forward to Den-O.

"You have been here before, right?" asked Hibiki, as a devious laughter fill the air.

"Camui, eradicate them!" finally said the voice, as a lighting fast specter began to attack the riders. One by one, they began to fall to its attacks. The being finally revealed him to them.

A man of dark hazel hair with fair skin kneels down before its dark master. Wearing a black garment with a red over coat and heavy boots, the man took out a large sword with a red blade and stood up next to its master. The old man was completely covered in bandages, but his face was cover under a hood. The riders look at him as its servant disappears again, leaving some sort of mirage or distortion behind and attacking Kabuto.

He quickly slashes Kabuto on the back, kicking him to the ground and disappearing. Enrage, he activated his Clock Up ability in his belt. Time around them stop, as they began to fight at the same speed. Kabuto use the kunai from his Kunai gun, dashing to his enemy. The kunai and sword clash as a red spark was produce. With each clash, several sparks were created, as the light began to reveal more of the place. Finally, the man charges his sword with energy, as he releases it in the form of blaze, which pushes Kabuto back. His belt state the Clock Over, as Kabuto was engulf in flames.

Camui smile, as the other eight riders look at his companion. Blade and Faiz were the first ones to react. Faiz took out his Faiz Edge as Blade activates the Slash Lizard card. The two of them ran to Camui, as he receives them with his sword. As the three swords clash, the two riders were able to push back Camui. But, they were back track by him, as he speeds up once again, and burn them as well. Agito, Ryuki and Kuuga were the next ones to fight, but before they could even move, they were all slash down in less than seconds by Camui's terrible power.

"This is the power we have been waiting for so long. This is the power of the ultimate being, Camui!" scream the old man, as Camui raise himself pointing its sword at the riders. Kiva and Hibiki were next to go, as in less than a second were slashed and burnt by the strange attack. Finally, the only one left was Den-O.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson!" scream Den-O, as its armor instantly disappear, transforming into his Liner Form. He forms his sword with the Dengasher, running to Camui. They both clash the swords, as Den-O move his leg behind Camui's, throwing him off balance and finally putting the sword to his throat. The other Riders watch, as in less of a second, Den-O was slash and his transformation negated.

The young boy looks at the others, as they notice he was barely entering his mid-twenties. He chuckle, standing up, and taking a piece of mirror and look at his reflection. That same second, a phantom like image of him appears in the mirror. The being smile as the boy finally answers.

"One minute… all of the power you can give me…" another chuckle was heard. "I'll give up the body for it…" the answer filled the phantom, as the boy drop the mirror and a new belt, similar to his but with a new cover materialize around his waist. His hair expands, as it made a weird looking white afro and his eyes became white. He smiles in a devious way, as a chuckle came out of him.

"Cut him down, right? What if it sends him to hell all together?" asked the being by using the boy's body.

He extends his arm, while it materializes a large saber, broken and filled with rust. He pointed his sword to Camui, as the being look at him and looked away. The boy ran forward as he was the first to attack. He first slash downward as Camui tried to respond, but was kick again in the face. In less than a second, Camui strike, but was stop by a blurry movement of the phantom, as he was slash once again and was finally stab in the chest by the phantom.

"Perfect being my ass, this punk can't do a thing!" it was then that Camui disappear into thin air. The phantom looks around as in less than an instant his body began to numb. He look down to his waist, seeing that Camui's blade had pierce through his kidneys. Camui smile before him, as he began to materialize before him. The phantom smile as well, as he grab Camui's arm. Slowly, his body turns into dust, making a tornado of it all around him. "Maybe I won't be able to kill you, but at least I will seal you in the sands of time!"

"Den-O!" scream all the other riders, as for a slight second; he was on control of his body. He looked back at them, smiling while his body slowly turns into sand.

"Protect the world, guys…" it was then, that a large storm of sand rose. Covering the whole place everything began to freeze, slowly, painfully. Finally, everything turns black…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The Next Generation

'Shit…' Daniel walks into the briefing room, late like always. He walks in the room, as the five seated officers look at him with serious faces. He looks around; trying to find an empty seat at the round table, but, all he could see was the five officers and two others that were standing on the other side, just as clueless as he was. 'Maybe the smile and blend technique will work.' And, as his crazy ideology had taught him, he did, smile and tried to blend in, but that only infuriate the seated officers. 'Man… it usually works…'

"Daniel Christopher Reed, I thought you would finally see the reason why we decided to give each of the members of the organization a Locator and a Communicator just so we could maintain in contact and we arrive at the reunions in time…" said the main officer.

'That must be Eric Dowson…' he said, remembering the fact that he was supposed to read a manual with all the info of the organization. 'Wait, what is the organization name again?' he goofs off to his strange cartoon kind world.

"As I was saying before you arrive. Today we have finalized the testing time and we are ready to go to the next phase. Now, you may now realize that we have chosen you three from the fifteen candidates we had, even thought, right now, we are not capable of giving belts to all three of you…" mention Dowson, as he look at Daniel and the other two. Daniel examines his future companions, looking first at the female of the two.

She was slightly taller than him and the other guy, but her timid look in her blue eyes and her strange gesture of curving her back a bit, made her look a bit smaller. On the other hand, her glasses and long black hair made into a single ponytail made her have some sort of 'strong woman' appeal. In total contrast to her was the other guy, bright red hair, most likely a pharmacy hair paint, with enthusiastic face, he almost seem eager to enter into action. Daniel tried to rise himself up, but he knew he wasn't that different from them. Being born in the Caribbean, he was no more than a short spike black hair guy with an odd way to think about stuff. The worst part of himself was the constants 'escapes of reality', which came to bother his supervisor a lot.

"So, after having study each of you three, we have decided to step in and give you, Daniel, the belt we have finalized." Eric stood up, as he put a large black suitcase, with several locks, curiously, all of them open, before Daniel. Silence stood in the room, until Daniel realizes they were talking to him, and he return to the 'real world'.

"Sure sir. It is an honor you have chosen me." He answers politely, as he open the briefcase and show a Lost Driver with five refine Gaia Memories: Ace, Queen, Drill, Hover and Hedgehog. Daniel laughs, as he raises the Ace Memory, and notice the T3 inscription on the back of it. "T3?"

"The newly created Proto-Type Refine Gaia Memory 3, our own type of Gaia Memory. Our scientists work on them for the last two years, after the Museum Incident, and now they are ready to be use on the field by our agents…" explain Eric, then changing his look to the other two. "For now, Dwight will work as a support and operator. And, for Lealy, this briefcase is for you…" he takes another briefcase out, putting it before her. She nods, as she took a step forward and took it. Once open, she took out the O Medal Holder, with hold five medals: Taka, Tora, Batta, Kamakiri and Cheetah. Also, inside the briefcase, the OOO Driver with three Candroids was hold.

"OOO…" she whispers, as she looks back at her supervisor and he smile.

"For now, that Belt will be under your care. Remember, we are still working on your belt, but you can use that one as provisional. It's a Mass Production Type OOO Driver, so it won't have the same power of the original. Also, the Medals are Provisional, and need to be recharge after usage…" finally said Eric. Lealy chuckles, as she nod again, and took a step back. Just then, an alarm set off, as the room darkens and a huge scream behind the officers turn on. In it, it show a map from the city, a satellite cam view and five different cameras showing what was happening from different points of view.

"What is attacking?" asked Dwight while Eric looks at the video. Instantly, an explosion occurs, as a large group of piranha looking creatures burst out of it and began attacking everyone.

"Yummy…" answer Eric, as he watch the monsters propagate and attack the civilians. "Daniel, Lealy, go and intercept them. Use everything you need to fight." The three teens nod as they walk toward the exit, only to be stop by the only female officer in the room. She pointed at Daniel, while he was goofing off again.

"Don't go overboard, you may hurt yourself. You are the Key to victory given to all of us." Once the officer talk, the three teens walk out of the room, running down the halls to the main gate.

They ran through the main hall, as they dash down to the basement garage. Dwight was up ahead, while Daniel and Lealy were behind, holding their briefcases and putting on some communicator style Bluetooth headsets. They kept running, as on the hall, several screens began to appear, and show images of the Piranha Yummy attacking people. Once they were close enough to the basement, the last screen show a video of Eric wishing them good luck, yet, for some reason, Daniel was in his dream world again.

The first of them to get there was Dwight, who turned himself to the basement garage, opening the main door and rushing in. He took the keys of one of the black vans, the only vehicle that could be used at the moment. Daniel and Lealy open the back of the van, as the put their briefcase in it. She changes their shirts for the organization coat, the masked of Kamen Rider Ichigo with the words 'World Rider Union'. Once with the coats on, they walk back to the van, taking the belts off the briefcases and putting them on.

_For the last five years, after the Great Rider War in Worlds End, the world had totally changed. New rules were sent for riders all over the world. After the loss of the Original Nine, the great nine riders who use to protect the world from any threat, Riders were now supposed to join a Governmental Organization. At the present, the World Rider Union is the biggest, yet, loss all of its riders a couple of months ago, during the Winter War. Now, the new Recruits, Daniel, Lealy and Dwight hold the hope for the organization. And now, they go to the field for the first time._

Dwight already had the van running, when they two enter in the back of it and closes the doors. A gate open up ahead and the van ran off to the main city district. After five minutes of high speed driving, they arrive at the Downtown Plaza, where the horde of Piranha Yummy awaited for them. Dwight turns off the van, as Lealy and Daniel jump out of its side door. Once outside, they look at the horde, as it was about to attack, without giving them time to transform.

Just then, a small grenade flew to the horde, exploding. Daniel and Lealy look back, as they see Dwight holding a handgun style grenade launcher. Daniel looks back at the horde, as it began to regroup and organize. He looks into the suit he was wearing pockets, as he took out the white and silver Ace Gaia Memory. Once out, he activate it, as the Gaia Whisper announce the memory that was going to be use: ACE.

"Welcome to the world where Victory is Mine!" Daniel declares, as he put the memory in the Lost Driver. The belt began to react, as Daniel stated: "HENSHIN!" with a brawling smile on his face. He pushes the Lost Driver Gaia Memory holder to the side, as it instantly stated: ACE. Instantly, the air pressure began to lower around him, as a large white letter A form on his forehead. Particles spread around him, as they regroup in the new suit. It was white, with several black details. Its face resembles Accel's, but lack of the round visor, as well as it had a pair of large eyes similar to the ones of Double. On his left wrist, a Memory Slot for a Gaia Memory appears, as well as a large katana like weapon, with an opening for a Gaia Memory on the hilt.

"And the world gives a round of applause for the entrance of the ultimate Gaia Memory Rider, ACE!" he said, as he pointed at the Yummy, and draw the katana from his side. he dash forward, as Lealy, timid as she could only be, took out three Core Medals from the Medal Memory Slot. She draws the Taka, Tora and Batta medals, as she put them in that order in her belt. Pushing the left side down on the belt, she activated the belt transformation, but the medals were instantly rejected from the belt. They fell on the ground. She curse as she kneel down to take them, while watching Daniel, now known as Ace, fighting.

Daniel began to slash all of the Yummy, first using the katana to cut down the first four Piranha monsters that came to him. After doing so, he draw another memory, Hover, putting it on his wrist Memory Slot. Once on, the Memory Slot activated, as the Gaia Whisper pronounce the name of the memory: HOVER. Instantly, Ace began to run on the air, as that was hovering toward the bigger group of Piranha, slashing each and every one of the foul creatures. Medals fell everywhere, as the Piranha notices this, and began to turn themselves into Medals and fuse into a large version of them.

Ace hover directly to its mouth, as it was instantly eaten by it. Once inside, he drew out two other Gaia Memories, Queen and Hedgehog. He quickly put the Queen Memory on his side Memory Slot, as he inserts the other on his left wrist. Both memories whisper their names simultaneously, as a red shield form around him, all made of energy and electricity. Along with it, spikes began to form on the shield, as it tremendously grew and pierce each and every one of the interior Piranha, turning it into medals just as fast. The outer group disperses as Ace fell once its ground; he drew the Drill memory, putting it on his katana. Once activated, the blade of the katana turn into a large drill, he took out the memory, then putting the Ace Memory to his side hostler.

Then, the belt announces the finisher activating: Maximum Drive. "Ace Collision!" once said, Ace pointed up the katana to the escaping Piranha, and he slash down the air with it, instantly, the drill shoot itself off. Then, Ace took the Hedgehog Memory, throwing it at the flying drill. Once on the air, a small Hedgehog like creature appear on the drill, as the drill began to separate into several drills that shoot themselves to most of the Piranha. Once only half a dozen were left, Ace put the Ace Memory to his Wrist Hostler, while putting the Queen to his Katana. Maximum Drive activate again, this time, shooting a red shield that trap the last six Piranhas inside. "Ace Royal Crush!" instantly, the shield began to shrink as the Piranha inside crush under the pressure and turn into medals. Once all were dealt with, Ace took off his belt, as the transformation ended and he return to his regular self, smiling back at Lealy and Dwight.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I am Daniel Christopher Reed, alias, Kamen Rider Ace, and this is my world, where Victory is All Mine!" he declares, as he pointed at Lealy. He raised again his Ace Gaia Memory and activates it, as its Gaia Whisper repeated its name once again. 'ACE!'

Well, this is the first Chapter of Kamen Rider W.A.R. 'World At Risk'. After each chapter I will introduce one of three things, new characters, Kamen Riders, or new monsters. I am accepting OC's. Just use the format I am going to leave after the Character Description. The name is Kamen Rider Kaiser, hope you like it, and please, be rough in the reviews; it helps me with my grammar and my story presentation.

Kamen Rider Ace

Its user is Daniel Christopher Reed, a nineteen year old with a crazy world of its own. Daniel tends to Goof off and step into his dream world, which is a crazy version of the real world in which he is the number one. This is also the reason he is so good fighting, since he has a lot of confidence on himself.

As Ace, he uses the Ace Gaia Memory, turning him in the Victorious Warrior. He is similar to Eternal in several things, like the style of fighting and the ability to use other Gaia Memories without the need to transform into other forms. He has four Memory Slots, one on his left wrist, one on his side and two on the katana, also known as the Ace Blade. He can access several Memory Breaks, as well as is able to use intense Maximum Drive by combining his Memories powers. At the moment he doesn't hold any alternate form.

OC character Sheet

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Rider Name:

Rider Appearance:

Finisher:


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Over the Infinity, the Multi King

Daniel smites Dwight on the shoulder, as he was pump after seeing his first fight video along with the other Seated Officers. Eric turns off the television, as he looks back at the new recruits and pushes some papers toward him. His smile went off once he began to read the reports. Over did it?

"Yeah, you over did it! The fact you have five Gaia Memories doesn't mean you can use them all at once. Each one of your T3 Gaia Memories went overload after your fight. We had to begin reformatting them in order to sustain a bit more pressure, but it's almost impossible, they have been imprint with your DNA scans already!" Eric looks at Daniel furiously, and in respond, all Daniel could do was scratching his head in a lazy kind of way.

"Sorry?" he said in a low tone, as Eric began to scream at him in a language no one could understand. After several minutes, Dwight finally spoke.

"Sir, maybe if you can give me the prototype to my Rider Suit, maybe we don't have to depend on Daniel until he is completely prepared." Almost instantly, Daniel looks at his companion, looking directly to his face.

"What are you trying to say!" said Daniel as Dwight look back at him in a serious but emotionless way.

"Next time, say it like a question, not a statement. I believe that Daniel holds a lack of discipline and self-control, thus his lack of concentration and disrespect to his companions and his superiors. After watching and reviewing his videos during the test and training, his only improvement was being able to transform." Dwight voice was cold and calculative, as Daniel almost instantly went off to his dream world.

Choke him with a peanut cover chocolate banana while laughing on his tombstone and disgracing him before his children… thought Daniel, as he was interrupted by Lealy, who had just enter the room, with her briefcase in hands.

"Forgive my interruption. But I am here to give you my resignation. I am not qualify to become a rider in your corporation." After saying so, she put the briefcase on the table, as the only female stated officer spoke.

"Resignation, rejected." She answers, as Lealy open her eyes widely to her. "We won't accept it until you can to transform into OOO!" she answer again, as she look at Eric and tried to seek an answer from him. He nod as a screen behind him lid and show a list of all the types of medals that exist. First circle to appear was the Green Combo, the Stag Beetle, the Mantis and the Grasshopper medals. Then it appears the Yellow and Gray ones, Lion, Tiger, Cheetah, follow by Rhino, Gorilla and Elephant. Next were the Blue Combo, the Orca, Eel and Octopus. Finally, the Red Combo appears the Hawk, Peafowl and Condor.

"OOO is one of the strongest riders we have been able to find and use in our organization. But the key to his power doesn't stand in the belt itself, it stands on the Medals that make possible his power come true. These medals are Core Medals, the colorful dread. Each of these holds the power to a distinct animal, which also give OOO the power of Possibility, the key to success in battle. But, a Core Medal can't be form until it passes a strict process."

"A strict process?" asked Daniel, as Dwight began to explain.

"Core Medals are born from leaser Cell Medals, white weaker medals that are attracted to strong desires." Answer Dwight, as Daniel stare at Lealy for a second.

"We discover five thousand Cell Medals two years ago, while trying to dig out the OOO Driver from its underground prison. But, once he took it out, it was too late, the medals had already fled, and began seeking the desires that Dwight talks about. Cell Medals began to seek out host. By feeding on their host desire, they became beings known as Yummy, which are a born by gathering thousands of medals in single bodies."

"About a year and a half ago Five Type of Core Medals were discovered, but, at the moment, we hold four types of Yummy on our records…" instantly, Behind Eric the screen light up with four different Yummy: Shark, Bison, Siam Cat and Mantis Yummy. "Aquatic gain a host, and create a nest filled with Yummy eggs, the eggs feast on the host Desire, as they grow and finally hatch. They tend to appear in giant groups. Contrary to Bug type, they expel themselves from the host and physically ingest the Desire. Feline instead fuse themselves to their host, while growing around them and protect them from harm as they continue to grow. Lastly, Heavy Animal battle and wreak havoc, as they produce the less medals of them."

"Correct." Answer Eric while looking at Dwight. "But the worst part isn't that, once a Yummy begins to hold a desire of its own, it begins to forge Core Medals. When enough Core Medals are created, the Yummy body transform into a being known as Greeed. These foul beasts are form by combining nine Core Medals, along with all the cell medals as possible. Unlike Yummy, Greeed can create Yummy, but these ones are unable to birth a desire of their own, as they are limited by their Greeed creators, and the medals made by them are return to their origin."

"What that has to do with my inability to transform into OOO?" asked Lealy.

"Simple. Each Core Medal is a living Desire. So, they have life of their own!" mention the seated female officer, as the screen then show images of the Winter War. In the images, several monsters, not only Yummy, attack several cities all around the world, while following a strange darken humanoid bird monster that walk toward the camera.

"The only recorded Greeed we hold, Ankh; it's the Bird Type Greeed. He was the one who lead up the last Winter War." Eric mention, as his tone of voice completely change. "It was Ankh who defeated all our previous riders, along with taking their belts. And even after his battle with our Chief Commander, he won and defeated him."

"Still, I don't understand what place I take in all of these." Lealy refutes, as a picture of OOO is show, in four of its combos in the main screen.

"Last time, we didn't hold an agent who could use or it was a small percent of ability to harness its power. And, even at the time, we couldn't arrive to the conclusion we were able to now. The only way to truly defeat Greeed is by using the power of OOO. And you, Lealy, are the only agent in the whole organization that can do such a thing…" Eric finalize, as another alarm set off. This time, the screens light up, as it show images of a bank. Inside of it, a group of five men with clown mask were show, holding large rifle guns and gathering people in one side of the place. At the same time, a sixth man walks to the camera, he holding an odd mask that resembles a grass hopper. He rise his left hand, showing an odd shape Gaia Memory with a H in it, and the word 'Hopper' written on one side.

Eric looks at the footage as he pushes the desk before him and a laptop rose from one side of the table. Once up, the laptop camera activated, as it show the research lab working on some sort of blue suit. "Dr. Makishi, are you available?" asked Eric, as a short Japanese man came to the camera. He was short, barely being on his four feet tall and wore a lab coat over a jean and a long sleeve shirt.

"Mr. Dowson, it's good to see you at last!" he mentions, as a small explosion is heard in the background, he look back as he laugh and return his view to the camera.

"It's the Fuuki suit ready?" asked Eric, as the Doctor nod.

"Ready for test, of course, but for field use, we still have to caliber many things. But I can offer you something else… the new long range equipment for Ace along with a set of Medals that may work on our OOO…" after that, Dwight hump as he walk out of the room. Lealy and Daniel stood and waited for the respond.

"Perfect, put them in the fastest armored truck we have. And sent an operator, for ours seems to be out of commission for the night." Answer Eric, as the doctor nod and the screen turn off. Lealy look at him, trying to find some sort of answer, but Daniel only shock his head and dash outside.

Liza took out her bass once she was on stage. The bar was empty as it usually was that hour of the day. Yet it gave her a good feeling to do that. She kept practicing while humming a song. Daryl, the tall black haired guy owner of the bar, walk into the tables, took a TV control and turn it on. Instantly, the new were the assault on the bank.

Liza look up to the plasma TV, which make her face completely change. The man with the Hopper Gaia Memory show up again, this time, the News Channel froze the picture as they began to talk about the man. Liza humps, as she put down her bass and took out a cellphone. It was a weird, as it looks really high tech, almost as it was made by the Alienware computer store. But the curious thing was that on its frame it had a large K with a W on top. She look back at the screen as she dial 3-4-2, close the phone and walk outside the bar. Once outside, she look at a large white and black motorcycle appear. It was various designs similar to the ones of the Weather Dopant. He took out the phone once again, putting it on between the speed meter and the gas meter, both being digital, and the motorcycle activated.

In the bank, the terrorist stood, as two of them were trying to open up the main gate to the vault. But their boss watches carefully the surroundings by using the cameras of the location. Put his Gaia Memory down, as he carefully looks at each and every detail of the complex he was. He finally turns off the cameras. That moment, he heard the phones ringing, so he took it and answer.

"I am the negotiator, what do you want?" ask the man on the other side of the line.

The man laughs, as he took off his mask and reveals his face to the cameras watching him. "Right now, there is a treasure in the vault. That is all I want. I don't care for money; I don't care for cars or anything. I just want that. So, once I take it, we will walk out of here, and leave the hostages there, calmly and no one will be hurt."

"If you don't want anyone to be hurt, then let them go…" answer again the negotiator, as the man laugh again. He cleans his long caramel hair off his face, revealing his young face. He was barely entering his mid-twenties, yet had a rage filled look on his face, and seems to have experience hell over and over again.

"Let me explain you something about chain of power. Those on top are the ones on control. Those on the bottom are the ones to suffer. But those who create the chain, oh my god, those are the ones who have fun." He answers, with a cheerful voice. "And, let me tell you this, mister negotiator. I am the one who made this chain!" he finally said, as he began to laugh like a maniac, throwing the phone. He took once again his Hopper Memory, as he activated it, and threw it at one of his companions.

Everyone maintain silent and gasp in horror, as the man instantly turn into a large grasshopper like monsters, later to be known as the Hopper Dopant. The man began to laugh, as the Hopper Dopant began to jump and scream, terrorizing people. The two guys trying to open the gate watch silently as the Hopper Dopant finally jump and kick open the vault. The other men began to laugh, as they instantly transform. The first transform into the Snake Orphenoch, while the second transform into the Mantis Fanguire. The third and fourth look at each other, as they both transform into the Eagle Undead and the Spider Orphenoch. All of them began to terrorize people, as finally only the man was left standing silently. He walks up to the vault, as he enters, and begins to look for this so called treasure.

Liza arrives at the bank in just five minutes, she walk out of her motorcycle, while waiting for something to happen. Her phone ring, as he open it and answer. No one talk on the other line, so she hangs up. She moved her look to the back compartment of the bike. There she took out a big briefcase with a KW symbol of her phone on it. It was lock, but had no form of opening it from the outside. She took out her phone again and press 9-4-5. The locks on the briefcase open, revealing a white and black belt, similar to the Weather Dopant body designs. Liza took out the buckle, which had a circular roulette like design, with six weather patterns draw in the inside of it.

She put on the belt, and put the buckle in the front, as she walks by the people. She was finally stopped by a police man, who was trying to move back the watchers that were around the bank. He looks at her, while having a look of her clothes, long green cargo pants and a sleeveless shirt. She smiles, as she began to play again with her phone. Then, she chuckle, as a hologram of a police like badge show. She then walks beside him, as the man nod and open a path to her.

The man had already found what he was looking for. It was a right handles Lost Driver. He took it up, as he putting it around his waist. But, he then looks into the small table, as another belt was hold there. He put aside his belt, taking the belt in hands and inspecting it closely. It was green, with several guns like designs. It main design was a large Z on the middle of the buckle, each line of the Z being a rifle like weapon. He threw aside the Lost Driver, as he put on the newly found belt. But, once it was on, he felt a strange surge running in his body, his eyes became a dark green as his look totally change. He was still with his weird maniac attitude, but now, he had a strong, wicked look.

He was about to transform, as the phone ring once again. He walks to the outside, looking at his henchmen and finally answering the phone. "This is the negotiator. I am willing to do a new deal with you!"

"You don't have to do a thing. I have already set my chain and I have taken what I wanted. Now, all you can do is die or simply disappear." Answer the man, as the negotiator began to laugh. That same moment, a bullet of green energy hit the Hopper Dopant, as he was instantly revert to his human form and the Gaia Memory expel and destroyed. Another one shot, this time, hitting the Fanguire and the Snake Orphenoch. The blast killed them both, as the Spider Orphenoch watch and almost instantly ran to the back of the place.

The Eagle Undead look at the man, as he only nods and hears a laugh on the other side of the phone. "The deal is this, you get out of there like right now, or I will kill you all with my sniper gun!"

Daniel laugh on the other side of the speaker phone, as he, as Ace, pointed the large green sniper gun he had. He was on a close by building roof, with Lealy beside him. She was waiting for the right moment, while she pin point the location of the monsters. Ace took out the already use Sniper Pseudo Memory on the back Hostler that was on the gun. On the front of it, similar to the Trigger Magnum, a real Sniper Memory was hold.

"Let me repeat myself. I don't miss. And I have eagle eyes as well as you do. So, let the hostages out, and we fight on your terms, or I will kill you on mine!"

Liza was at the door of the bank when the bullets flew beside her. She smile, as she looks back at them and wave. She finally enters, just to see the man and the Eagle Undead standing there. She kick open the door, as the Eagle Undead responded by flying and taking her up in the air. As she floated up, the Eagle Undead laughs, only to be responded with a kick on its side. She releases herself from her capturer, taking out three long blue sticks, each of them with a button on the end. She press all three, as she united them, transforming them into a long rod like weapon.

"Cyclone Riser!" she screams, as a gust of wind cover her, and she began to descend slowly. Once on the ground, the air disperse, as the Eagle Undead landed just before her, kneel and holding some sort of sword knife in his left hand. She points at him with her left hand, as she licks her right index finger and rises to taste the air. "Let me tell you your climate report for today! You have a very dark day; filled with rain, snow storm and thunderstorm possibilities! This is my Art of Weather!" she finally said pulling a tab style grip that her belt had, activating her transformation. "Henshin!" she announces. Her body was instantly covered by a bright light, as a cloud appear, and follow by a flush of rain and electricity, finally, ice created on the ground. From all of it, her armor began to appear. Her feet where blue, up to her knees in the style of boots, while her waist hold the belt and samurai like armors in white and black colors. From her waist and up, she had a tight armor that appeal to her figure. Her mask was similar to the Weather Dopant, but, more feminine.

"Kamen Rider!" scream the Eagle Undead, as it took flight once again. The newly born rider, watch as the creature took flight, then look around, seeing the people running, follow by the police that were guiding them. She responded with a dental click, as she swing her rod on the ground, and a strong gust of wind push her up into the air. Once up, she look around, seeing the Eagle Undead flying at high speed toward her. She chuckle, as she push the grip on her belt once again.

'ART OF RAIN!' the belt announce, as she began to spin her rod and little drops of water began to cover her. Then, she press the grip once again 'ART OF SNOW!' The snow drops began to freeze, turning into small nail like ice cones. She push once again the grip, this time, smiling at the creature. 'ART OF SNOWFALL!' this time, the snow gather before her she use the gust of air that push her up to spin, pulling the ice around her rod, finally releasing it at the speed of bullets. The ice began to hit the creature as it fly path went off.

"I don't have time to play, I will finish it now!" she took off the top rod, pressing its button against the belt, activating it once again, and putting it on the rod like weapon again. The rod began to release a blow of air taking the form of a wind knife. She threw the rod in the form of a javelin at the creature, as she presses the grip three times. "ART OF CYCLONE!" the gust of air turns instantly a tornado, which took the form of a circle and finally it threw her against the now trapped Eagle Undead, who was being push toward the ground by the long rod. She took the position of a Side Kick, as she finally declare "Cyclone Kick!" as she did, she began to fall at great speed, as from around her leg a drill made of air form and finally attack and pierce the Undead, finally making him explode. As she landed on the ground, she walks to her rod like weapon, which was stab against the ground just before her.

"Kunst Wetter, the Art of Weather, the power given to me, Kamen Rider Kunst Wetter!" she finally said, as she undid her transformation and walk toward the bank once again. Most of the people were already evacuated but the hostages. As she walks there, she notices that the other rider was still on the roof, but he was alone right now, just pointing his gun down. My work is done for now. She thought, as she took out her cellphone and activated it, calling her motorcycle to come to her.

Daniel was still on the roof, trying to pin point the guy inside of the place, as his phone then began to ring. He answers, as he then heard the voice of the man on the other line. "My dear rider, I must say, I am impress. You have a power I haven't seen in a while. But I must say you are still not enough."

"I remember once that a friend of mine told me 'Never underestimate your opponent and never overestimate yourself.' And, right now, you have done both!" answer Daniel, as she kept looking directly at him with the scope.

"Please, give me a reason to use my new belt!" answer the man. He stood in silence, as he finally began to laugh. "Oh, I haven't presented myself to you. My name is Thomas Duarte!" he finally said, as Daniel laughs with him too.

"I pleasure to meet you, Thomas, my name is Daniel Christopher Reed, Kamen Rider Ace!" he answers.

"Ace… that is a good name. Maybe I should give my rider form a name too… what about Zabanya…" finally said Thomas, as he hangs up the phone. Daniel smile, as he looks away from the gun.

"Too bad, it won't be me who will fight you right now…" he finally said, as he undid his transformation and lean back.

Lealy enter by the back of the bank, having her belt on. She took out the three new medals that were given to her, Shachi, Unagi and Tako medals, finally putting it on her belt, and pushes down the O Slater and scans her medals with the O Scanner. "Henshin!" she screams as the belt began to sing along with the transformation. "Shachi, Unagi, Tako! Shauta!" she finally transform, as she transform into the blue Aquatic Combo of OOO. She looks at herself, as she had finally transformed. She could feel the rush of the medal's power in her, but, at the same time, she felt a soft and warm feeling, something she had never feel before.

"Kamen Rider OOO Shauta…" she finally said, raising her face toward the hostages. She nods, as she instantly releases a low pitch sound wave that travels the whole place and return to her, similar to a sonar. She could see where every hostage was, and see if they were in good condition, which they were. She then extends her arms, as she began to turn into liquid and using the pressure of her body, she releases herself against Thomas. He smile, as he was waiting for her and roll forward, evading the attack. She stops and looks back at him, but he was standing before the people pointing a long rifle like weapon.

"I will go, and let them be, but I won't fight you!" he finally states, as he takes out what it seem to be a Zone Gaia Memory. He activates it, as he finally disappears. She releases the low pitch sound as she then deactivates her transformation.

"Come out of the bathroom, as long as you raise your hands and don't do anything to attack we are willing to not attack you!" she finally state, as the Spider Orphenoch walk out of the bathrooms, back on his human form. He was barely a teenager, entering his fifteens. She activated her communicator, as she finally spoke with the officers. "Rescue mission was a success, all hostages are safe. We have information on a possible rider as well as we have under custody one of the attackers."

"Perfect, summit your report as soon as you arrive." Answer Eric, as he was interrupted by the female officer.

"Hope Shauta was the power you were waiting for." She finalize, as Lealy gave a half smile and look back at the hostages.

On the next, Kamen Rider Worlds At Risk;

The Spider Orphenoch identity is reveal. Another Rider will be introduced. Daniel and co go to a bar. Kunst Wetter reveals herself again to the riders.

Protect the Worlds, Seek your Reason to fight!

…

And now, Rider Introduction Time:

Lealy is the timid girl of the group. Basically, nothing has been reveal about her. She is the user of the OOO belt, yet she is only able to transform into Shauta Combo at the moment.

As Kamen Rider OOO Shauta, she is able to turn herself into liquid and use sonar style sound waves by the means of the Shachi Head, use the power of the electrifying Unagi Whips and Tako Legs, which hold both strong kicking power as well as a strong suction. Her strongest two attacks are Voltarm Whips and Octo Banish.

Liza is a bass player for a band known as the Jolly Roger. She is known by her fans as Liza the Navigator. She is also connected to the Weather Dopant in many ways (part of the plot, not telling you how.) Liza is also known to be the creator of a fighting style known as the Art of Weather.

As Kunst Wetter, she transform into the warrior priestess of weather, having the ability to use weather based attacks. Her belt is called the Cli-Max Buckle, a mix of Climate and Maximum. It's a large belt that holds a roulette style buckle, which allows the user to maximize the innate powers, in her case, weather manipulation. Also, she holds a weapon call the Cli-Max Baton, a large three section rod weapon that can utilize various weather conditions. All of her techniques are called 'Art of…' as part of her work. Depending on the ending, it's the type of technique she will use, even thought if the technique is named the same, it can be used in different ways.

Remember, I am still accepting OC, I already have the first one, and I plan for it to appear real soon. Remember, I am accepting any kind of critic, as long as you don't insult or pass the line of respect.


End file.
